My Jason Todd Story
by WolfyRocks
Summary: Just a random story on Jason Todd I made up one day
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Public School

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTERS BESIDES, NANI CARSON. THE OTHER FEW CHARACTERS I MENTION ARE FROM THE BATMAN FAMILY**

Jason Todd starred at his new school, it was not at all what he hoped. He thought it might have been Private school but Bruce had this way of making you think one thing, but its completely different.

Jason walked inside the school filled with rowdy slightly annoying kids. He wasn't looking forward to this, he knew no one here so no one could really show him the ropes.

He nearly screamed when some random girl came up behind him and hugged him. "Hi!" She said excitedly. "Uh…Hi. Do I know you?" Jason said breaking her bone cracking grip. "I thought you would remember me of all people" The girl said brushing hair out her face, revealing an eye colored different than the other.

Jason actually smiled for once sense he got here. He remembered her. Nani Carson, his best friend sense like…forever!

Nani took his arm and lead him to his home room class, which happened to be the same as her. "You're gonna love Public School!" she said excitedly. Jason rolled his eyes and mumbled "I'll be the judge of that."

The first part of the day went by rather fast. Now it was lunch time and Jason was expecting something good. "Uh…" Jason starred at this slop the Lunch lady put on his tray.

"Isn't food supposed to be edible?" Jason asked Nani as he took a seat across from her. "It's not that bad" Nani gave a fake smile. Some kid ran over to the trash can and threw up. "Really? You're telling me it's not that bad?" Jason frowned at her.

"You know what…It is that bad" She pulled money out her pocket and went to a vending machine.

"This might help us live through the day" Nani gave Jason a banana and a bag of chips. "Thanks" Jason smiled and began peeling his banana.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTERS BESIDES, NANI CARSON. THE OTHER CHACTERS USED BELONG TO THE BATMAN PEOPLE**

**Chapter 2: Such a great day…What's tomorrow?!**

Jason raced down the hallway Nani next to him. School was finally over, today was filled with tests and…kids getting sick from nasty lunches.

"You need a ride, Nani?" Jason asked opening the door to the long black limo.

"Sure" Nani hopped in beside Jason. "Anything besides a smelly bus and even smellier kids"

All the way to Nani's the kids talked and talked and talked. About today and what they were excited about tomorrow. "You think we'll get to play dodge ball in gym tomorrow?" Jason asked Nani. "Depends" she answered, "If the teacher is in a good mood then…yeah" 

-Drop off-

"I'll see you in the morning Todd" Nani waved and walked to her door.

"Yeah, Later Carson!" Jason waved his hand wildly until she walked inside.

"I see you made a very nice friend, Master Jason" Alfred said as he made a course for home.

"Yeah Alfred…I did" Jason said as he starred out a window watching the houses pass by.

-The Bat cave-

"How was public school" Batman asked Robin as he typed on the bat computer.

"It was cool…Can I pack a lunch tomorrow"

"Uh…sure"

"Great! So…anyone doing something bad, I feel like punching something" Robin said as he played with a batarang.

"Everything seems clean…For now" Batman said as he leaned back in his chair.

**Okay guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please no hatful comments, this is my first story and I'm already nervous enough. Share your ideas! ~WolfyRocks**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: Back…again

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTERS BESIDES, NANI CARSON. THE OTHER FEW CHARACTERS I MENTION ARE FROM THE BATMAN FAMILY**

Jason took his seat in his home room class. He listened to the teacher drag on about whatever, he wasn't listening…like usual. He had ear buds in and tried not to fall asleep. His eyes drifted to the other students. He couldn't help but grin, more than half of them had ear buds on too.

"Hey" Nani whispered and nudged him. "Pay up Todd"

Jason rolled his eyes and dug through his backpack. Nani still wanted her money back from the first day when she bought him something for lunch. "Here" He whispered and passed It over.

Nani counted her money as if she wasn't sure he gave her the correct amount.

"Its all there" Jason grumbled "It was only three freaking dollors"

Nani pushed her finger into his lips "Shush child. Let me count ma money…1, 2, 2 1/2 , 3! Good boy" She ruffled Jason's hair and stuffed the money in her back pack.

**~Lunch~**

"Huh…" Jason said as he walked into the lunch room "It smell good"

"Yeah" Nani agreed with him "It does Todd"

"Whoa…Hold up" Jason stopped her "Why are you calling by my last name?"

Nani shrugged "You look like a Todd to me"

"Whatever" Jason grumbled

They both got their trays and got something that didn't look like slop for once, it was Italian Dunkers. The only bad thing about this food was that your breath would smell like garlic.

~GYM CLASS~

"Ugh" Jason scoffed "Your breath stinks"

Nani glared at him "I wouldn't be talking Todd"

They walked inside the gym and took a seat on the floor listening to the gym teacher go on about what they were doing today. "Yes Dodge ball!" More than a few students cried in delight.

~During the game~

"Why are we standing back here?" Jason asked Nani leaning on the wall.

"Trust me Todd. Being the last person standing is the best" Nani smiled and caught a ball before it hit her.

Finally they were the last two standing, Jason looked more nervous than anything.

"Just dodge and catch. It's the fastest way to get people out" Nani answered and caught a ball.

Jason did as she said and soon enough it was 2 vs 2 students were cheering for who they wanted to win…

~Last class~

"That dodge ball game was so awesome!" Jason smiled brightly "I cant believe we lost though"

Nani shrugged "Cant win em all"

"True that" Jason sighed and took his seat.

It was the last period and both Jason and Nani were ready to go. "Come on, come on" Jason mumbled waiting for it the bell to ring. "Finally!" Jason and Nani burst out the door as fast they could so they wouldn't get crushed in the end of the day stamped. They flew out the building jumping the steps, the mob right behind them. "You remember that game we played in Elementary School?" Jason asked Nani

**Sorry these aren't very long. I am working on making them longer and stuff but for now they are gonna pretty short due to my busy schedule. Hope yall enjoyed share your ideas on making them better and I will make the chapters longer as the story progresses!**

**~WolfyRocks**


End file.
